frostfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Olrygg's Ridge
Olrygg's Ridge is a merchant town located within the Western Cresent which is the domain of the lich lord Tusira, the Wrathmonger. Origin of Olrygg's Ridge Olrygg's Ridge is the site of the final battle during Tusira's Conquest of the Western Crescent. Here one of Tusira's commanders Olrygg Grimhammer used the area's prominent ridge to conceal a contingent of armoured cavalry who charged down the ridge and smashed into the retreating forces of the beastfolk chieftan Graxxus Stormmane, routing the resistance and slaying Stormmane in the process. As a reward for his actions Tusira awarded Olrygg with lordship over the area announcing that it would be forever known as Olrygg's Ridge. Geography wysiwyg Government Olrygg's Ridge is within the domain of the Lich Lord Tusira the Wrathmonger, who delegated control of the town to Lord Olrygg Grimhammer who in turn leaves his steward Sigmund Bonerattle in charge of the towns running whenever Olrygg is on campaign. The Royal Dwarven Trading Guild have close ties with the nobility who live in the town. The Guild leaves a representative using their wealth and business to negotiate changes in town which would favour the Guild. Districts Olrygg's Ridge is split into three distinct districts, the Merchant's District, the Worker's District and The Ridge where the town's upper class reside. Merchant's District The Merchant's District is mostly warehouses managed by dwarf merchants from Nerröp who use the district as a pit-stop when trading above ground, there are also a few shops set up by the dwarves and fewer run by locals to sell items to locals as well as Little Kungnave, a tavern which only caters to members of the Royal Dwarven Trading Guild. Worker's District The Worker's District is where most of the locals live, it is the least developed of the three districts. As a result the buildings here are run-down and dilapidated. The population of Olrygg's Ridge either toil in the farms which are set up on the edges of town or travel north regularly to work in Thawport a few lucky people may work down in the Merchant's District in the warehouses. The Ridge The Ridge is the most upper-class area of Olrygg's Ridge the houses here are built into the steep incline for which the town was named. Many noble families whose ancestors served as the cavalrymen under Olrygg in his fated charge now live here, living in opulence. Notable Structures * Olrygg's Keep - A stout, fortified tower which sits on top of the ridge. When Olrygg returns from campaigns he retires here, it is also the home of Olrygg's steward, Sigurd Bonerattle. * Stormmane's Memento - A small shrine which is located in the Worker's District. Dedicated to the fallen rebel Graxxus Stormmane. It has been forbidden to destroy the memento by Tusira himself. Adjacent Settlements * Nerröp - a dwarf fortress to the northwest, situated in the Southern Fangs. * Stormmane's Folly - an area of farmland to the south, dotted with homesteads. * Thawport - a small port village to the north, following the road from the workers district. Adjacent Wildernesses * Silverpine Forest * The Lunar Marshes